custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Manas
The Manas were a breed of powerful crustacean Rahi. History The Manas species were originally created by Makuta Tridax using viruses and Liquid Protodermis to be one of the species to inhabit the Matoran Universe. The fundamental genetic code of the species was notably derived from the Keras genus and, as such, the Manas came to be perceived as a genetic offshoot of the more populous species, despite their increased stature. Distributed across the Matoran Universe, the Manas revealed themselves to be a predatory and ill-tempered breed of Rahi, successfully adapting to subterranean ecosystems around the Great Spirit Robot. While the species generally came to reside in solitary mountainous regions, several hundred individual specimens were known to have settled on the island of Karzahni, displaying tremendous loyalty to the realm's ruler. Barraki Carapar was known to have had a particular interest in the Manas and attempted to commission the Brotherhood to create him an army of Manas at one point. At first impartial to the League of Six Kingdoms, Makuta Tridax refused several times before Makuta Miserix publicly disavowed the League and cut all support from the Brotherhood. In the years after the Great Cataclysm, the Metru Nui Manas population emerged from hiding, damaging a number of Molten Protodermis containment vats and causing a series of spillages. With the arrival of the Visorak Horde upon the island, however, the overwhelming majority of Manas specimens migrated to the island of Mata Nui through the Great Barrier, pursuing a less hostile habitat in the darker regions of the island, principally inhabiting the tunnels beneath Kini Nui in the center of the island. Following the arrival of Makua Teridax on the island, the Manas of Mata Nui were refitted with Infected Kanohi and stationed as the guardians of the Mangaia Lair. Rarely venturing to the surface, Onu-Matoran would occasionally come into conflict with individual Manas, earning the species a reputation as the island's apex predator. After 1000 years of opposing the Matoran and guarding the Mangaia at the behest of Makuta Teridax, this Manas colony was confronted by the Toa Mata, who formed the legendary Toa Kaita known as Akamai and Wairuha. Overwhelming the Manas with sheer force, the Toa were able to free the Rahi of Teridax's mental control, destroying their Infected Kanohi and restoring the Manas to their natural behavior. Following the arrival and subsequent escape of six Matoran from Metru Nui in the island of Karzahni, a number of Manas were known to have accompanied the realm's ruler on his quest to recapture the escaped Matoran. Traveling first to Voya Nui then to the Pit in the waters beneath Voya Nui Bay, this Manas colony reinforced Karzahni with tremendous loyalty. Confronting Toa Matoro and Makuta Teridax, Karzahni ordered his Manas to assault the pair only for Teridax to use his Rahi Control capabilities, compelling the Manas to instead attack each other and reducing their numbers to a handful of survivors. Following the Battle of Bara Magna and subsequent Reformation of Spherus Magna, the majority of the Matoran Universe's Manas population was evacuated onto the surface of a new world, eventually coming to flourish in the caverns and subterranean chasms of Spherus Magna. Abilities and Traits Manas are generally covered with a thick exoskeleton and armed with a pair of powerful claws. Unlike other breads of crustaceans in the Matoran Universe, Manas notably have biomechanical rotary treats in place of legs, enabling them to grip to slippery surfaces with ease. Manas are omnivores, feeding primarily on algae and taking any other food, including molluscs, other crustaceans, fungi, bacteria and smaller Rahi depending on their availability. For many Manas, a mixed diet of plant and Rahi matter results in the fastest growth and greatest fitness. Choosing to inhabit warm but dark coastal regions, Manas are strengthened by heat and possess a natural resistance to Mutagen. The species typically possesses poor eyesight but have highly developed senses of taste and smell. Appearances *''To Be Added'' Category:Rahi